


I'm sure.

by Anonymous



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: F/F, Self Ship, female alt, not really x reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-13 19:08:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29033670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Female!Undertaker comforts reader.
Kudos: 2
Collections: Anonymous





	I'm sure.

“Oh, what’s the matter, poppet?” exclaims Undertaker as you make your way from the shop entrance over to her. You were not cheery or smiling as you usually were—your eyes were teary and your lips were curled into a deep frown. You were quiet, you were upset. Undertaker picked up on it right away.

Her arms wide open for you, you dove into them and buried your face into her chest. Instinctively, her arms wrapped around your smaller frame, holding you close.

“You’re not usually like this,” she says, worry and sympathy dotting her tone. “Do you want to talk about it?”

You shook your head vigorously, merely clinging to her, not wanting to let go.

After a moment of this, Undertaker gently pulls away, a curled finger pressing against your cheek.

“Let’s move over to the bed, love.” 

You situate yourselves on the thin bed, sitting side by side closely. You lean your head against her shoulder, sniffling, while her one arm is snaked around you and her hand holds yours.

“If you’d want to talk about it, I’ll listen. Whenever you want,” she assures, her thumb stroking your palm. You nod, continuing to sniffle.

Minutes pass as you both sit there quietly, you slowly collecting yourself and calming down as Undertaker acts as your rock. You then curl your fingers around Undertaker’s hand; she squeezes yours gently.

“Are you okay, poppet?”

You start to nod, then reconsider and shake your head, your shoulders quivering slightly.

“I’m so stupid,” is what comes out, tears welling up in your eyes and starting to fall.

“Nooo,” Undertaker coos quietly, the arm around you withdrawing slightly so she can rub your back. “You’re not stupid.”

“But I am,” you insist, looking up at her the first time since you got there. Her long silver bangs are in her eyes as usual, but you can see the concern and sympathy written clearly on the rest of her face. “Things happen because I’m stupid. I’m stupid. I’m stupid…”

Undertaker starts to pull you closer, and you maneuver yourself onto her lap. You press your face against her neck and weep quietly as she comforts you. “I’m sure that isn’t the case.”

“It is, it is.” Your small frame wracks with small sobs. “If only I had been doing it…! If only I had done it and if only I had gone…!” Your volume grows in your frustration at yourself and the situation. “…then this wouldn’t even be happening!”

Undertaker rubs small circles in your back as you cry, letting you cry it out. She peers at the ceiling through her bangs, wondering what on earth could be happening. She sighs silently, running a soothing hand through your hair.

“Perhaps it would have also happened, perhaps it wouldn’t have. But perhaps it can be reversed? At least in that universe of yours.”

You continue crying. Undertaker coos at you, trying to make you feel better.

A few minutes pass. You hiccup and sniffle, feeling more tears blot your vision.

“It’s that thing…”

“ _That_ thing?”

You nod your head. “Uh-huh…”

“Well, then, dearie,” Undertaker shifts you on her other knee, then moves a hand to your face to wipe away a tear. “I've little doubt something can't be done about it. There had been before, right?”

“Right. I guess. I think...” you murmur, lids heavy, tired out from crying.

Undertaker just holds you, after a while, kissing the top of your head. “Everything’s going to be alright.”


End file.
